Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is one of the secondary antagonists in Disney's 1950 animated feature film, Cinderella. She is Cinderella's stepsister, Anastasia's biological older sister, and Lady Tremaine's eldest daughter. Background Personality Drizella is portrayed as ugly both inside and out and not very graceful. She tries to destroy Cinderella's life in all conditions in the first and third movie of the series. She is very jealous of Cinderella's success and beauty and enjoyed seeing her slave under her, her sister, and mother, and even their cat. Unlike her sister, Anastasia, who eventually changes her spiteful ways and develops into a kind and good-natured woman, Drizella remains largely mean, selfish, and rude throughout the series, never truly overcoming her hatred of Cinderella. In the initial movie, Drizella is shown to be very selfish, spoiled, and greedy, much like her sister, Anastasia, and her mother, Lady Tremaine. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Drizella stated that Anastasia's love for the town's baker would have made them the laughing stock of the entire town, despite the fact that in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, she and her mother end up becoming scullery maids. She and her mother, however, in the end, became toads before being changed back to their original forms. Nonetheless, she did have some degree of care for her biological sister Anastasia, even being visibly shocked by her mother's cruel treatment of Anastasia in the ending of the aforementioned segment in Cinderella II. Physical appearance Drizella has a slender figure, fair skin, black eyes, and shoulder-length, dark brown hair with rolled locks on the back. In Cinderella III: A Twist of Time, her hair is raven black. Her trademark appearance is different shades of yellow, chartreuse, and light green long short-sleeved dress and dark green flats. Her dark brown hair styled in rolled locks along with a light blue ribbon on her head. In the ballroom scene and after ripping Cinderella's dress along with Anastasia, her trademark dress is now in different shades of green with cyan frill outlines and has a single light teal feather on her head. She also has large, ungainly feet, as evidenced by the attempt at trying to fit Cinderella's glass slipper on her nearing the end of the film. In her later appearance in both sequels, Drizella's hair color changes from brown to black and the color of her trademark dress has changed in every sequel. Her dress is chartreuse-and-olive in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and different shades of green in Cinderella III: A Twist of Time. Her sleepwear is identical to Anastasia's, a long sleeve nightgown with a white ribbon in the center and the color is chartreuse and a matching sleeping hat. When she was a child, her hair is a lighter brown in the same style and wears different shades of a yellow long short-sleeved dress with a white winged collar and a red gem in the center. Appearances ''Cinderella Drizella's mother constantly plots to ruin Cinderella and has no qualms about hurting her feelings. Lady Tremaine is well aware of her older daughter's nice and good manners but can trigger Drizella's anger with a mere handful of casually-delivered words. In a particularly distressing scene in the original film, as Lady Tremaine and her beautiful daughters prepare to leave for the Prince's ball, Cinderella appears wearing her beautiful homemade gown. Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella is wearing a jade necklace that belongs to Drizella, who had not rejected it. After Lady Tremaine casually points out to Drizella that the necklace adds a charming touch to the dress, the stepsister flies into a rage (despite her earlier/immediate disdain for them) and yanks the necklace from Cinderella's neck. She, along with Anastasia, proceeds to lunge upon Cinderella and tears her gown to rags, leaving her devastated. At the ball, Drizella and her sister fail to make an impression on the Prince, who instead falls for Cinderella, who had a new and even more beautiful gown created by her Fairy Godmother. Though reasonably stunned, neither Drizella nor her sister recognizes Cinderella. Some time after the ball, Drizella is one of the many women who attempt to try on the glass slipper, but her large foot is impossible to fit. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In this movie, she is a minor antagonist and only appears in the last of the three stories "An Uncommon Romance", like her mother and sister, in which she openly expresses her disapproval of the latter's relation with the baker and the fact that they would become "the laughing stock of the entire town". After Anastasia openly rebelled against their overbearing mother and told her she was in love with a baker of low-birth and that she was happier with him than she would ever be with the wealthy suitor Lady Tremaine had hoped she would encounter at another palace ball. Angered, Lady Tremaine stormed off, leaving Drizella stunned, though she returned home with her. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Drizella serves as the secondary antagonist of this film. Unlike Anastasia who reformed, Drizella remains cruel and jealous of Cinderella's happily ever after. With Cinderella gone, Anastasia and Drizella have been forced to do all the housework. When Lady Tremaine discovers the powers of the wand, Drizella and Anastasia both participate in a plan to destroy Cinderella's life. During the last parts of the film, Lady Tremaine turns Anastasia into a look-a-like Cinderella to marry the Prince. When she won't go through with the plan, Lady Tremaine decides to destroy her with Drizella telling her to do it ("Oh, turn her into a toad mother"). However, the prince stops her with his sword, and Lady Tremaine and Drizella are toads. Eventually, she and her mother are both turned back into their human forms. The end credits imply that they were made into scullery maids as punishment for their evil deeds, as they were shown wearing the same scullery outfits Cinderella used to wear. As the "Uncommon Romance" segment from the same sequel was also shown in the same end credits, this may also imply that their status as maids may only be temporary, as they weren't maids in that segment. House of Mouse In the series ''House of Mouse, Drizella makes several cameos, mostly sitting with Anastasia and Lucifer. In "Ask Von Drake", she was seen with Lady Tremaine as the Grand Duke tried to fit the glass slipper on Anastasia, before Ludwig Von Drake advises him to try Cinderella. In "Goofy's Valentine Date," Mortimer Mouse briefly attempted to flirt with her and Anastasia, until Lucifer attacked him. Drizella also took part in the hostile takeover of the club in Mickey's House of Villains. Other appearances An emoticon version of Drizella appeared in the Cinderella entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Live-action appearances ''Cinderella'' (2015) In the live-action re-imagining of the 1950 film, Drizella is played by Sophie McShera. However, her name is changed to Drisella, and she's a redhead instead of a dark brunette. She wears the same style of clothes as Anastasia, but Drisella's clothes are yellow while Anastasia's are pink. She's not as beautiful as Anastasia, but according to herself, she's smarter. She has a terrible voice, which bothers people when she sings, and she doesn't know how to play the piano. Drisella doesn't like to do the housekeeping, preferring to sleep and care for her own appearance. ''Once Upon a Time '''Drizella' appears as the main antagonist in the first half of Season 7, portrayed by Adelaide Kane. She is the daughter of Lady Tremaine, sister of Anastasia, stepsister of Cinderella, and step-aunt of Lucy. In the Magical Forest, Drizella is born with magic. As a child, Drizella had a strong bond with her sister, promising to always be there for one another. After her mother’s disappearance, Drizella gives up hope that her mother would ever return. When her father marries Cecelia, she warms up to her as a motherly figure. When Rapunzel returns, Drizella acts cold towards her and acknowledges Cecelia as her mother, prompting Rapunzel to curse Cecelia. One day, she is called upon, by Lady Tremaine, who reveals to her the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella. Drizella is told by Lady Tremaine that magic does not make one powerful as it can be taken away, instead, one needs to inflict fear. Making an exception, Lady Tremaine uses the Fairy Godmother's wand and kills her in front of Drizella before they both head for a ball. At the ball, she is rejected by the prince, causing her mother to set her sights on pairing her with the prince's brother, who has taken a liking to Drizella. When Cinderella is falsely accused of assassinating the prince, Drizella witnesses a stranger aid in her stepsister's escape. After Lady Tremaine successfully captures the stranger and holds him captive in Cinderella's bedroom, she prepares to leave to continue searching for her stepdaughter, but not before directing Drizella to force Henry into revealing where he hid Cinderella's slipper and then kill him. Drizella states that she doesn't understand why this is necessary, but Lady Tremaine tells her that she does not need to understand, just obey. Henry attempts to plead with Drizella, noting that she seems kinder than her mother, but Drizella smirks, pulls out a dagger, and assures him that she is not. Before she can interrogate him fully, Regina and Hook burst through a portal, defeating the knights guarding the door and demanding that Drizella set Henry free. Drizella is shocked and questions who they are and Regina responds that she is Henry's mother before magically knocking Drizella into a wall, rendering her unconscious. Hoping to free herself from her mother’s grip, Drizella sneaks away to an abandoned tower to find magic and briefly trains with Regina. Acquiring better skills, she confronts her mother with Prince Gregor by her side and kills him in front of her to reveal that she turned her heart dark to prevent her mother from using her heart to revive her deceased sister. With help from the Coven of the Eight, Drizella and Gothel abduct Henry and poison him in order to get Regina to cast the Dark Curse. When it's cast, Drizella, along with the other inhabitants of the Magical Forest, is sent to the Land Without Magic. In Hyperion Heights, she is known as Ivy Belfrey, an assistant to her mother at Belfrey Towers. When Jacinda tries to escape the city with Lucy, her mother, Victoria, sends her and Officer Rogers to find Lucy. Once locating Lucy, Ivy confiscates Lucy's Once Upon a Time book and hands it over to Officer Rogers as the book causes much trouble. Ivy later teams up with Henry to get dirt on her mother, but ends up with a suspicious Roni who believes Ivy is tricking Henry. They both head to the highest floor of Belfrey Towers and Roni finds a photograph. It's revealed that Drizella is not actually cursed and is fully aware of who she is. She is working with the Witch and tricking her mother, Henry, and Roni into trusting her to further their unknown plan. Ivy later makes the Witch create a potion which is used on Roni, waking her up from her cursed self and forces her to prevent Henry and Jacinda from getting together. She witness her mother awaken Anastasia using Lucy's tear. Upon obtaining Anastasia, Gothel double-crosses Ivy and pushes her down the well where Victoria is. When Gothel plans to sacrifice Ivy in order to heal Lucy with a resurrection amulet, Victoria takes her place instead. When her mother sacrifices herself to save her, Ivy began to realize the wrongdoings of her ways and make amends with Henry, Jacinda, and Roni. She then saves Anastasia from Eloise and Mr. Samdi. After making amends, Ivy and Anastasia uses a magic bean to return to the Magical Forest. Printed media ''Poor Unfortunate Soul: A Tale of the Sea Witch Anastasia and Drizella are mentioned by Ursula in the novel by Serena Valentino. She refers to them as the "horrible sisters". Video Games Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Drizella, along with Anastasia and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Anastasia tear it apart saying she had stolen their materials. But their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress for her and a pumpkin carriage to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party because she is too far away from their direction. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, she attempts to make the shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the one. Lady Tremaine then summons a powerful Unversed to kill Cinderella. This act, however, causes a firebomb to drop on the three women, blowing them away. Other games In ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Drizella and her sister were mentioned by their stepsister.Cinderella: "I'm sure Anastasia and Drizella are still in bed." Disney Parks Drizella was once a rare meet-and-greet character, but in recent years she has been seen more often and has even started to join in parades. Drizella is often doing meet-and-greets with Anastasia or Lady Tremaine on some occasion and mostly seen with both of the villains. Disneyland Resort During Halloween time, she takes part in the special Disney Villains meet-and-greet sessions in the Disneyland park. Walt Disney World Resort In Florida, Drizella can be found making meet-and-greet appearances in the Magic Kingdom. She can also be at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa. For entertainment, Drizella also takes part in Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party, Main Street Electrical Parade, and A Christmas Fantasy Parade. Disneyland Paris In France, Drizella makes appearances in Fantasyland. Disney Cruise Line Drizella is a major character in the live stage show Twice Charmed, where Lady Tremaine obtains her own Fairy Godfather and uses the power to exact revenge on Cinderella. Gallery Trivia *Drizella's current voice actress, Russi Taylor is also the voice of Minnie Mouse, Fairy Godmother, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, and Fauna. Ironically, the last character was a nemesis of another of Susan Blakeslee's (her mother's voice actress) characters, Maleficent. *In Cinderella, when Drizella is first seen as a young child during the prologue, her hair is light brown. However, when she's older her hair color is a much darker brown. (Although it's actually possible for children's hair to darken when they get older) In Cinderella II, her hair color seems to be a lighter brown compared to the original film. However, Drizella's hair color in Cinderella III is raven-black instead of being dark brown. Despite this, her portrayals in merchandise and posters depict her with brown hair. It's important to highlight that Lady Tremaine's hair color during the prologue was brown, so it's safe to assume that Drizella's official hair color is dark brown and not black. *According to Cinderella III: A Twist in Time director Frank Nissen, Drizella was to be the stepsister to reform in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, but the filmmakers decided to make it Anastasia, as she already began the process of reformation in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. *Based on what is seen in the sequels, Drizella is considerably more cruel and mean than Anastasia, and never redeems herself due to this. **In Cinderella II, Anastasia changes, coming to love Cinderella, where Drizella stays faithfully by her mother's side, although she did end up shocked by her mother's behavior towards her sister. **In Cinderella III, she is appalled when Anastasia chooses true love over Prince Charming. *Drizella's hair is much more similar to Snow White's, but more closely resembles Alana's, one of Ariel's sisters. *According to Linda Woolverton, Drizella and her sister Anastasia are part of the reason why she removed Belle's wicked sisters in her penning of the adaptation for Beauty and the Beast, as she wanted to avoid confusion with them. *In the 2015 film, the spelling of Drizella's name is changed to Drisella. *While Drizella's hair stays the same style in all three films, her sister sometimes is seen with a different hairstyle, such as Tinker Bell hairstyle at night and she wears her hair loose in the sequel. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing characters Category:Henchmen Category:Cinderella characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Frogs Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Siblings Category:Musicians Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:French characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Descendants characters Category:Servants Category:TV Animation characters Category:European characters